Helena Lamford
Helena Lamford is a Dark Mage of the Red Lotus Dark Guild. Statistics *'Name': Helena Lamford *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Female *'Age': 29 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human, Red Lotus Dark Mage *'Blood Type': *'Height': 172 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 53.2 kg (117 lbs.) *'Measurement(s)': *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Dark Purple *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': Black dress, long dark gloves, and dark high heels. *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': S-Class *'Main Skills': Keratin Body, Keen Intellect *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Crow Finger, Raven Tree: Graveyard, Return to Quintessence *'Voice Actor': Laura Bailey Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level *'Speed': At least Supersonic with Hypersonic+ attack speed *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': At least Class MJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, Regeneration makes her difficult to kill *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Hundreds of Meters to one Kilometer with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Helena appears as a very beautiful woman, tall, slender and well-endowed, with fairly pale skin, long dark hair and dark purple eyes. She wears a black dress, long gloves and high heels, and sports the red lines characteristic of the homunculi on her arms, with her Guild mark located below her collarbone. Personality Helena is a very sadistic and cruel individual, taking great pleasure into torturing her opponents and making them such, as such during her fight with Lucy Heartfilia. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Keratin Body: The Lost Magic Helena possesses. It allows her to freely manipulate the cellular structure of her hair, nails, skin and flesh. Basically everything that contains keratin in her body. She can strengthen the material, weaken it, extend it, harden it and even regenerate it in mere moments. This is a major advantage when it comes to fighting hand-to-hand combatants, as she can easily outlast them by healing her wounds and create baleful weapons from her nails. However, this Magic is incapable of affecting anyone else than herself and overuse would result in a weakened cellular structure. It should be noted that this particular Lost Magic requires a keratin-rich diet in order to be executed properly by the Caster. *'Crow Finger': By manipulating the density and the length of the keratin in her fingernails, Helena can transform all her fingertips into into sharp spears of vast length. The durability of her nails is also enhanced, as they can with ease block and trade blows from swords and other melee weapons. They are, surprisingly enough, resistant to Fire-magic too. **'Raven Tree: Graveyard': By stabbing the ground while her Crow Finger-spell is active, Helena is able to create long, sharp structures of the same material as her nails. They protrude from the ground and grow towards the sky. While they only grow upwards and are fairly easy to avoid, these "trees" grow branches in order to impale moving targets. The spawning speed and the sharpness of the branches overwhelm the enemy and traps them in a lethal bush of spiky trees. *'Return to Quintessence': Helena forces her Magic Power to every nook and cranny of her body, restoring damaged skin, flesh, nails and hair. This process is rapid, but frequent usage of this spell takes a huge toll on the user's body and depletes a large amount of Magic Power. It should also be noted that this spell is incapable of regenerating damage done to internal organs. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Red Lotus Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters